Be a Lion Or A Stag
by jannah1200
Summary: Robert Baratheon and Cersei Have a trueborn son who may not have the qualities you normally expect... AU w/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The Room was filled with Cersei's screams as she tried to pushed out the child her labor was complete she was eager to see her new child. "It's a Boy!" proclaimed one of the wet nurses as she hand the child to Cersei who was shocked to find the child had hair black as coal not hair fair like gold.

It opened his eyes to reveal eyes deep as the Ocean blue. The Child was Robert's, many thoughts rushed through her head. "Why? I worked so hard now I have birth a child from that retched drunkard Robert." She thought. Though the child looked so innocent how she could blame Robert's mistakes on this babe she fell in love with it and accepted it.

The babe had a lot of Lannister in it wavy hair and a little bit of her facial features too. Robert soon return from a hunting trip and was happy when he saw the babe and smiled. "What do you suggest we name it?" Cersei asked. "Prestolph." Robert said "I like the sound of that Prince Prestolph Baratheon."Cresei approved.

Prestolph grew to be quite the trickster he was very cunning and a _good_ liar a trait useful when playing the game of thrones but… he is not at all serious throwing in a joke in almost all of his sentences. Being a rather high-spirited and lithe lad he grew a tall and muscular build like any regular baratheon.

He never hated any of his siblings either not even Joffrey in fact Prestolph could be a little arrogant sometimes as well. In their youth the loved to play with each other swatting with wooden swords playing tricks though Joffrey would blame Prestolph for it.

Unlike Joffrey Prestolph was accepted as Robert's son and got to spend time with him a lot like once they went hunting Prestolph killed a stag by decapitating it's head with an battle axe when one went mad and almost killed a man.

He was known as a hero that day and he was only 11 and hasn't even come of age. Robert could be any more proud. Why wouldn't he be so proud of Prestolph? He was a gifted lad. He also was gallant and was a jokster more than a fighter but had a weird temper and could get really mad when you disrespect him like the common Baratheon temperament.

As Prestolph grew into a young man he had a strong square jaw and was about six feet and slightly taller than Joffrey. Now we the hand dead, the royal family must ride to Winterfell in search for a new.


	2. Prestolph 1

**Prestolph 1: **

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

"_Your Highness, are you awake?"_The faint voice said. "Uh-huh…" I replied with my voice hoarse as I was awakening. Your Highness, I have your horse ready. The servant said. "Yeah, yeah i ride to…Um?" I asked. "The royal family rides for Winterfell my prince." The servant proclaimed. "Winterfell… is where Lord Eddard Stark lives." I thought while getting off from my bed. "Lord Stark was a good friend of my father's; I wonder what it would be like in The North…Probably cold...really, really cold." I thought deeply as I began to really wonder about the journey headed for me.

I was dressed in gold and black, traditional Baratheon colors with also textures of stags and anthers. Though that wasn't the only look I packed I also had another outfit with Lannister colors. It didn't match well with me like my siblings maybe because my lack of golden hair. I soon dropped the matter and met up with my family and we readied ourselves for Winterfell.

_**One Month Later:**_

It's been quite the while sense we left. I had got my gold winter cloak with a black bear skin because of the cold weather. More into the North was new buildings that had a different look from the ones from Kings Landing and a different culture. Northerners believed in the Old ways not the Seven.

There was one thing I was_ bored_ but then I thought of something fun, something impishly fun. I rode ahead next to Joffrey. "Gods, Brother riding through these roads can be devoutly dreary." I said mischievously. "Yes, it is very dull here riding all this way just to meet primeval lords and poorly made hovels." Joffrey scoffed. "You know Ser Pauloy is known to be knight with an abundant interest in animals." I whispered. "Maybe he'd like to meet Benjal. I said showing him the Weasel and he gave a sadistic sneer. Ser Pauloy was an urbane and somewhat lanky youth and had tamed about six horses.

I got Benjal from the tail and placed him on Ser Pauloy's boots and he found his way to his trouser and then…AHHHARG! Ser Pauloy exclaimed. Joffrey and I busted out with laughter. "Get it out! Get it out!" He cried doing a funny dance then dismounted his horse removed his trousers and shook them Revealing little Benjal. "Prestolph boy was this you're doing?" asked my father King Robert. "Oh No, Benjal must have slipped out of my Satchel!" i said acting surprised. "Well keep the damn thing there before it causes us to waste more time!" Father demanded. "Sorry father." I apologized while collect the weasel. Ser Pauloy was blushing with extreme humiliation as Joffrey, Tommen and some of the Kingsguard snickered at his folly and put his trousers' back on.

I gave Benjal a stroke I remember when I first got him I was 6 and following it around for over a week soon I caught it and show the family at dinner Mother was shocked she stood up on her chair. I begged them to let me take it for a pet Father let me but mom disapproved she thought it was a rat. After Ser Pauloy got himself together we moved on. Just a few leagues away was Winterfell I could feel it I was no longer bored and had an excited feeling ready to meet everyone and experience what it's like here. I wonder what the Starks are like or if I will befriend them.

**AN: Chapter 2! Yah! A little intro on how Prestolph his mischievous behavior and how it blends with Joffrey's Sadistic Ways. Prestolph thinks he's laughing at Ser Pauloy's reaction but he is actually laughing at his pain. Next will be Pres in Winterfell **


End file.
